narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Utsuro Uchiha
is a shinobi hailing from Kirigakure. Born to the legendary Itachi Uchiha and Minako Senju, he comes from noble and prestigious blood. All that he seeks are peace, through any means necessary. Background Early Life Prior to the existence of Utsuro, there was young man by the name of Itachi Uchiha. This man had delt a huge blow in the near-extinction of his prestigious yet cursed clan through the help of Obito Uchiha under the guise of Madara, to save the clan from itself and prevent a civil and possibly world war. He defected from Konoha and became part of the Akatsuki: a powerful criminal organization comprised of S-Rank Missing-nin from various villages. In truth, however, Itachi was spying for Konohagakure. Prior to his death, Itachi visited Kirigakure on 'Akatsuki business', and fell in love with a Senju woman by the name of Minako. Alas, Itachi could not stay with the love of his life due to his status as a missing-nin and his duties as an Akatsuki member. Ubeknownst to the latter, Minako had become pregnant to their child. A month after his pregnancy, news came about that Itachi had fallen at the hands of his own kin, . The woman's heart was torn to pieces and he made a vow to protect Utsuro as long as she lives. Eight months later, she gave birth to a baby boy, naming him "Utsuro" which roughly translates to "Blank", in reference to his innocence as a little baby and that he could be shaped to be an honourable shinobi such as his father, or not. Minako retired as a shinobi to raise her precious child. At the age of three, Minako began training the young boy, who had an affinity for the Fire Release, as most Uchiha are. She taught him various techniques with his second affinity, which is Water Release. The training was arduous, and often Utsuro would faint from fatigue. When he was four years old, he already knew all basic E-rank to C-rank techniques and had mastered four of the five basic nature transformation. As a Senju and Uchiha, he had tremendous potential and was a natural prodigy. Minako then requested for the Medical corps of Kirigakure to train Utsuro in the art of Medical Ninjutsu. This would also help improve his chakra control to peak perfection. A year later, Utsuro had perfected his use of Medical Ninjutsu, with knowledge of various herbs, poisons and antidotes. He was enrolled into the academy, where he graduated top of the class at the age of five. The instructors were amazed with his skill and noted him to be beyond even chunin level. He was enlisted into a genin team under the tutelage of Chōjūrō. Being a former member of the , he was incredibly skilled in Kenjutsu. He taught this to the boy for almost three months, whereby Utsuro excelled to the point of overpowering his two teammates and matching Chōjūrō with just his regular sword up against his Hiramekarei. A year later, he would be promoted to chunin at the tender age of six. He was indeed a very powerful shinobi, but with power comes lust for more power. Utsuro decided to learn more about his clans, and departed to the Naka Shrine after requesting from the Mizukage, where he met up with . After hearing that Utsuro was the son of Itachi, Sasuke was shocked, and decided to make up for killing his brother by teaching his son the Chidori, meant to be used to protect comrads, something Sasuke failed to do. Utsuro learnt it along with its derived techniques quite easily as a result of his natural prodigal skill. Using his simple genjutsu, Sasuke displayed the events that Itachi had shown him during the war along with the fact that the Uchiha were manipulated by Black Zetsu since the dawn of their existence. Witnessing his ancestors history and dark times, Utsuro awakened the clan's potent ability, the Mangekyō Sharingan. Such eyes come to deep emotion such as witnessing a close friend die, yet seeing his clan, whom he never met, being scorned by the wicked tongue caused him to awaken such a rare gift, as a testament of his love and pride for his clan. This came to no surprise to Sasuke, who decided to visit an old laboratory, where he transplanted Itachi's eyes into his own eye-sockets. Sasuke found his previous eyes and implanted them to Utsuro, who would then awaken the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, albeit nearly at the cost of his life after this procedure. Sasuke would then spend a single year training the boy in the use of these eyes and increasing his potency in kenjutsu and Taijutsu. With this knowledge, Utsuro would master the Susanoo and various techniques awakened by these eyes; Kamui and Tsukuyomi, which was attained by his original eyes, and Blaze Release, which was received with Sasuke's eyes. Ways of the Sennin After a year of arduous training with the legendary Uchiha, Utsuro was a superb shinobi even at his tender age. He then fought Sasuke for the last time to test his prowess, where he was able to absorb a great deal of chakra. Unbeknownst to the latter, he had absorbed Indra's chakra. When the elder Uchiha performed a special technique to summon snakes that aid him in battle, Utsuro memorized every single action with his eyes. Using this information, Utsuro mimicked every single handseal and action performed by Sasuke. When the latter tried to stop the boy, he was too late as Utsuro was instantly sent to a forest. This forest was home to bears; most prominently, the grizzly bears. These ferocious animals attacked on sight, but were easily defeated by the boy with his Sharingan, incapacitating them one-by-one on sight, using his generic genjutsu. Witnessing his strongest animal fighters dropping like flies without even being touched, the old sage of these bears saw potential in this boy and trained him in the ways of Senjutsu. As he possessed high chakra reserves and stamina, as a result of being of Senju lineage, he easily adapted to learning Senjutsu. After months of training, Utsuro had mastered the use of Senjutsu quite remarkably, manipulating it to use nature as an extension of himself and land surprise attacks. He was then resummoned to the Naka Shrine, where he would go to Konohagakure and meet his Senju kin. Kakashi, as the current Hokage, saw this boy as quite a kind-hearted fellow and would later learn of the boy's lineage as and Uchiha and Senju. Kakashi told the boy about his own youth as a student of the , who was known as the Yellow Flash, being fastest shinobi in his era. Curious to how one can attain such speed, Utsuro was told about the Flying Thunder God Technique and its derived techniques. Utsuro, out of his own lust for power, requested to learn about the techniques, to which he was denied. Given his enthusiasm and determination, he relentlessly tried to persuade Kakashi, who gave him access to it and allowed the Genma Shiranui of the Hokage Guard Platoon to train the boy. After a year of training, Utsuro had mastered it and fused it with his own fighting style, such as making illusions whilst teleporting to make instant attacks that the victim would not even get a nanosecond to evade. Utsuro then met up with Sakura Haruno, who was also skilled in Medical Ninjutsu as he was. Being now family to Utsuro, she took quite a liking to the boy and taught him the basics of Medical Ninjutsu, such as the technique that grants her ferocious strength. Nine years old and already a kage-level shinobi, Utsuro made a laughing stock out of "prodigies", and still longed to attain more knowledge and power. Personality Utsuro's persona is difficult to comprehend due to its interchangable state. Raised by a strict mother, Utsuro is well-mannered and polite, using honorifics when speaking to others. Since the dawn of his existence, he was taught respect and humility. As a result, he was a gentlemen even at a young age. He used formal language when referring to his mother or anyone else for that matter. He is quite incoherent and would always mantain a rather blank look on his face, whether he is happy or not. When he was taken under the wing of Sasuke Uchiha, his manners remained, but he began subsiding to informal language, gradually refraining from honourifics. He was quite more visible and one could see when he is happy or not, latter of which was remarkably rare. When he studied Senjutsu in the territory of the grizzly bears, he began reusing honourifics and formal language, especially when conversing with their sage. When he was nine, his attitude quite changed from his previous formal to an informal state as a result of training under a shinobi such as Genma, who rarely used such a diction. He also became more sarcastic to others rather than pointing out a mistake, also influenced by the jonin shinobi. Appearance Abilities Chakra and Control Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Bukijutsu Genjutsu Taijutsu Dōjutsu Sharingan Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan Stats Trivia Quotes